half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conscripts
Merkavas Since brush Merkava attacks three conscripts on sniper_** map, and then one conscript destroys it from the roof using RPG, what makes you think that conscripts use Merkavas? I don't see any other hint, there are no fights between Merkavas and Combine forses on maps or concepts, and Merkava is not an NPC and therefore we cant define it's relationship with other classes. And there is also a copy of sniper_** tank on the airex0102 map, in the tunnel in hidden vis group, and this tank is Freeman's enemy like sniper_** one. Brush.titizen 22:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, so you (whoever you are) undo my edit, but still, where does consc.s use these tanks? Brush.titizen 00:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::How about "sky_walk"? Klow 23:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Klow, the sky_walk maps do have a couple of tanks that were apparently supposed to fire at those outdated strider models. Nullen Yeah, a couple of func_detail, which cannot shows us if they were supposed to fire at striders, or the were supposed to support striders in places where they can drive and striders can not. And still, how can you explain my sniper_** example? Of course I see that it looks pretty much like fighting on sky_walk, but on sky_walk we have only immovable func_details, while on sniper_** we have fully functioning tank whicn firing at conscripts. And, also, there is a machinegun sound for tank script on sky_walk, do you really think that tank would try to defeat strider with machingun, not cannon? more likely that this tank would shoot rebels from this machinegun, for me. Tanks, to be correct. Brush.titizen 00:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well there is a func_tanktrain/func_tracktrain in the sky_walk10 .vmf parented to a func_tank and several other turret related things. Also, The tank doesn't fire directly at the conscripts in sniper_029, it fires at a designated target that is way ahead of the squad seen running down the street. Nullen :::Yes, and then conscript from the roof destroys the tank using an RPG. And tank also fires at the car conscript (another one) was using as a cover. And anyway this tank also fires at player so it is clearly not an ally tank and there are no any other ally tanks in WC mappack. And it seems to be another copied tank (or a prefab) due to the fact that it has exactly the same entity names. Brush.titizen 11:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Image And, there is one else thing about this article. If you do not know, I want to inform you, that this picture (File:Captain vance1.jpg) and this one (File:Alyx goggles concept.jpg) are a parts of one concept. You can see part of conscript's helmet on Alyx part, and part of her sleeve on Vance part. I have made a merged picture but I lost it. Don't you think that this detail should me mentioned in the article? we need some good merged image though, which could be hard to make due to the difference in resolution of both parts. Brush.titizen 00:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Man, I never ever realized that! That's a great find! Thanks! Klow 18:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC)